hidden village in the coves
by The great David
Summary: Revoked of there shinobi license and given a final mission by the Hokage the Sasuke Rescue team along with others shall build there own village, and prove to all that wanted them gone wrong. rated T
1. Chapter 1: founding the village

**A/N: **I like well written stories in which Naruto gets banished or flees from Konoha and takes refuge in another village, or creates his own. This idea interested me so I decided to give it a shot. Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters; it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own all the OC's that will appear.

**BEGIN:**

The cave was perfect, lots of hidden areas and only one hidden entrance. Naruto discovered it by luck when he was tree climbing. Grinning the Kage bunshin spoke aloud "This would be an ideal place for a hidden village" The Kage bunshin dispersed itself, its guarding rounds finished. On the other side of the island Sasuke and Naruto were tree climbing. After Naruto was running up he suddenly remembered seeing something he never saw. Putting it aside he worked on what he was doing. Dismissing the memory as something me did see years ago.

_ONE YEAR LATER:_

"CHIDORI!!" Sasuke finished clinging all the chakra he could onto his right hand, he ran towards Naruto, Naruto in retaliation began creating a Rasengan in his right hand. Pushing chakra into his feet he jumped towards Sasuke, "RASENGAN!!" the two A-rank jutsu's collided. Each battling for dominance, Eventually the Rasengan pushes through but in a final move of sympathy, Naruto diverted the cause of the Rasengan from Sasuke stomach to the forehead hoping to knock Sasuke unconscious. It was a failed attempt, Sasuke also diverted his cause he refused to follow his older brothers steps. He moved the Chidori from the heart to the left lung, indirectly saving Naruto's life. Unfortunately the damage was done, unless medical attention was given soon, Naruto would die. Sasuke had to get out of there. It wasn't his problem.

Kakashi and Pakkun felt the massive chakra spikes and they ran towards to location, unless he got there soon they might fight to the death. If he didn't hurry one would certainly die. He didn't want to bet which one. Kakashi wasn't stupid he saw how fast and well Naruto and Sasuke were improving. Sasuke started as the better of the two, but Naruto had determination. As Gai would say "Naruto's youthful energy flows through strongly with the awesome power of youth! He is an extremely youthful genius of hard work" or as Kakashi would say, "Naruto is a genius of hard work" while Sasuke is a "general genius". If he were to gather a guess they would be evenly matched, with Sasuke winning due to his lack of compassion and Naruto's greatness of it. Sasuke would do the killing blow, Naruto wouldn't. Running with renewed vigour Kakashi ran towards the ending fight.

Naruto was barely holding onto consciousness, fighting to avoid falling asleep. The last thing he managed to see was Kakashi landing near Naruto, and telling him it would be all right. He succumbed to the darkness.

Kakashi sighed, that just like Naruto, relaxed to soon. Sighing again he grabbed Naruto and ran towards Konoha, hoping to make it back on time. As he ran he met up with the medic team that was sent to find and stabilise the injured shinobi. He handed Naruto over. He watched with his sharingan hoping to learn some of the techniques should he come across a similar situation, once Naruto was stabilised they hurried to Konoha.

Tsunade was not happy; it was after she had dispatched the Gennin that she learnt Sakura had seen Sasuke go. She said he went by his own free will. Sakura had come and asked her to train her. "I am tired of being worthless. I want to be an asset to my team. Not a hindrance" Tsunade had agreed to train her, but at what cost? As she was pondering a happy assistance came in "There back!" Tsunade rushed outside hoping to hear from her surrogate brother.

As the rescue team came in, after learning the shocking extent of the injuries from the medics. Shikamaru couldn't help but decide it wasn't worth it. Sasuke had left willingly not by result of the curse seal. The cost was too high. Choji, Neji and Naruto were critical and had a low survival rate. Kiba, Lee and himself would have died if not for the sand sibs coming. Entering the gates, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel something ominous, something that would change the course of history.

Ino, Sakura, Shino, Hinata, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka and every other parental figure and friends belonging to the Rescue crew. They couldn't help but smile. Tsunade arrived, took one look at the medic stretches and the professional medic in her took over, "Take them to the emergency room, Naruto will survive due to circumstances, I will personally treat Choji, Shizune please help Neji and I need information on what Choji's problem." The Akimichi's and Nara's strait away noticed the symptoms of eating the three pills and gave as much information as they could to the Hokage, he wou8ld survive.

The darkness lifted, Naruto looked around and found that he was in a Sewer, recognising this place as his subconscious he looked around exploring every crevice and door. Each door he discovered was a memory. He could tell how that memory was by the colour. The darker the more terrifying and the lighter the more good and happy ones, He saw his memory lanes begin in neutral with a few darks then become almost completely light, darks few and in-between. Walking he found the Kyuubi's cage and looked inside. The fox was sleeping; he decided to wake it up. "HEY FOX!" the large fur ball moved, **"what do you want brat?"** the malice nonexistent, Naruto was curious, "what do you do in that cage anyway" The Kyuubi looked in amusement, he decided to see what would happen if he answered **"I sleep, or when I can't be bothered to do that I watch your life"** Naruto looked in deep thought, "how powerful are you anyway" Kyuubi laughed he wasn't expecting that question, **"powerful enough that when I was attacking Konoha I wasn't using half my power"** Naruto couldn't help but look in awe, he wasn't using even half his power and Konoha stood no chance. He knew what to do to get Sasuke back, "train me" Kyuubi suddenly turned to Naruto and spoke, **"and why?"** Naruto looked at the destruction incarnate and declared, "If I am to become the Hokage and protect my precious people I have to be strong. You are strong therefore you can train me" Kyuubi couldn't help but be amused, **"remove the seal and I'll train you"** Naruto snorted, "if I remove the seal I die, you cant train me then. How stupid do you think I am?" Kyuubi laughed, **"so you are smarter here then on the outside. Maybe my chakra is blocking your thinking process"** Naruto looked confused "huh?" Kyuubi growled, **"nothing to worry about, the problem will be rectified." **_**"And maybe I will make some gains, yes I will do that" **_Naruto decided to leave it at that, "so will you train me?" Kyuubi snorted, **"I'll think about it" **Naruto left his subconsciousness.

_COUNCIL ROOM:_

"The mission was a failure, the brat was the cause of it. He failed to bring the Uchiha home" Tsunade was twitching; these stupid geezers on the council never did understand ninja life. The lead Nara spoke up, "To blame Naruto for the failure of a mission is foolishness, it is as much the Uchiha's fault as Naruto's. I say we put a bounty of the Uchiha. He is a traitor" Another council member spoke up, "We need the sharingan, it is one of out greatest weapons. To lose it would be stupid" now Hiashi was twitching along with the head Nara and the Hokage, "I disagree, we had lasted well enough without it." An elder spoke up, "SILENCE!" the council room quieted, "we are here to talk about 2 things, 1: the Uchiha leaving, 2: the failed mission to bring him back. Lets keep it on track" the Hokage nodded, "The Uchiha must be brought to justice. Unfortunately we need the sharingan, so we will put him in the bingo book, under CAPTURE ALIVE!" the council agreed, then another brought up point two, "What about the failed mission, I say we kill the brat who caused the failure" A lot of the other civilian member of the council agreed. The shinobi didn't take there side, "No, he can't be killed, to do so would disrespect the fourths final wish" another civilian had the stupidity to say "so?" he was dispatched of by the Hokage, another council woman spoke, "we shouldn't just punish on person, the entire crew should be punished" now the head Nara was nervous. His son leaded that mission, he would probably get he brunt of it. "The Uchiha is more important than them, so we should banish them!" Instantly, the entire shinobi section of the council yelled "NO!!" the Hokage continued, "this generation that was sent had been the best year we have had in a long time. Each on is the protégée of there clan. To banish them would be foolishness" Unfortunately the civilian council was persistent. They really wanted to punish them (mostly Naruto) "Yes, banishment is the punishment" unfortunately the Shinobi were overruled. Tsunade in desperation declared, "what about revoking their shinobi licences and no longer allowing them to be Konoha Shinobi" The clan heads felt relieved, they were outnumbered; they seconded the Hokage's decision. The council had no hope to stop this. The punishment was declared; the rescue team lost their Konoha Shinobi licence. What the council never expected was that Tsunade had a plan, a plan that will better the well being of Konoha and the rescue team.

EXIT COUNCIL ROOM 

When Naruto finally awoke, it was to view a hospital room with the entire rescue team in it including their entire team and teachers. Tsunade had a grave face, Naruto new this couldn't be good. Tsunade spoke, "Due to the selfishness of the civilian council, they desired to banish the entire rescue team involved with the mission" Gasps were heard around the room. Every shinobi couldn't believe what they were hearing. To no longer be allowed to see family and friends, it couldn't get any worse. Naruto spoke up, "THEY CANT DO THAT!" the rest of them agreed, Tsunade smiled; Naruto always had hope. "I and the shinobi part of the council were able to make a compromise, Instead of banishment from Konoha. It was a revoke and non ability to ever become a Konoha shinobi" Lee broke. His dream destroyed, Naruto couldn't help but have his dreams entirely crushed. Every person in that room couldn't believe their ears. "Why, why, what did we ever do to them?" Kakashi couldn't move, that was pure selfishness, "and you couldn't stop this?" Tsunade began to cry, although it was only small, "it was between, this, banishment or they even tried execution on Naruto for 'deliberately failing the mission'" Naruto looked up and yelled, "WHAT!!! They thought I would do something like that?" Sakura agreed, "why? Why would they do this?" it was Hiashi who answered, "They would do anything for the Uchiha. They are convinced he was being convinced and corrupted by the cursed seal. They are convinced he alone could do nothing wrong. Thus it is Naruto's fault for 1:allowing the Uchiha to get he cursed seal, 2:failing to help Sasuke heal his ego. I.e. losing on purpose, 3:failing to rectify your mistake by bring the Uchiha home. Thus it had become Naruto's entire fault." They were all sickened, Gai spoke what they all felt, "stupid un-youthful accusations" Lee spoke up, "yes, Gai sensei's youthful answer is correct, Sasuke left on his own accord."

Within Naruto's subconscious Kyuubi just had to laugh **"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ho ho ho ho he he he he, what foolish humans."** Somehow it was amused by the human's actions,Naruto would never understand. Luckily Tsunade decided to make an announcement. "There's more" That sentence made all the shinobi stop complaining and look at he Hokage to continue "I have a plan, the only reason I allowed you to be revoked your Konoha shinobi licence is that I still wanted the option to be available. Being a shinobi I mean" Lee had a look of hope. The spirits lifted up and everyone who was affected by the punishment looked towards Tsunade and couldn't hope but be encouraged, "Make a new village, one to help the weak, to become everything you want it to be. Mould it in your own image. MAKE IT HOW YOU WANT KONOHA TO BE!" Naruto began to get exited, "a place of refuge from discrimination" Lee stood up and declared, "a place anyone can make his or her dreams come true!" Every person in the room smiled, Hiashi spoke next, "show the civilian council how wrong they were to discriminate against you!" Tsunade spoke again, "take advantage of this I gave you. To become everything you want to be in a village you helped create!" the plan was set; Konoha wouldn't know what hit them.

Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai stood around the Hokage's desk, waiting for the Hokage to speak, "although I have given them an aim and hope. They are inexperienced. Unfortunately they have no hope in successfully creating a village as of yet. That's why you're here" Gai looked at he Hokage shocked, "you don't mean?" The Hokage nodded, "As of now, I am going you one final mission as Konoha shinobi. Help them create a village, mentor them and make sure they don't turn against Konoha without reason. Make sure they ally with us" The Jounin all saluted, "Yes Hokage-sama" They left to pack their things.

Ino was depressed, she wanted to join Shikamaru and Choji in making there own village, unfortunately the only way to do so, is to become a missing Nin. She knew Hinata had the same problem, Hinata wanting to be with Neji and Naruto. She wasn't sure about Shino, but then again Aburame were known as fiercely loyal so she shouldn't be surprised. Maybe she should see the Hokage? Deciding on a corse of action, Ino left to se the Hokage.

Tsunade looked across the room, across her were 4 shinobi, and each wanted to join their friends in making a new village. Tsunade was proud; they knew the basic Konoha value. "So, you want to join the others in making a new village, but you don't want to become missing Nin? Is this correct?" the 4 nodded. "Why?" the Hokage asked, Ino went first, "all my friends are going, my teacher and my team mates. Why wouldn't I go? There's nothing more for me here." Hinata followed, "K K Kiba and n n n Neji are going, 'and so is Naruto-kun'" the last part only Tsunade heard, Shino next, "I will follow my team" honestly she did not expect the last one. Sakura, she was sure she wanted to be apprenticed o the Hokage. You can't do that if you belong to another village. "Why Sakura, if you are part of another village you cant be apprenticed to me?" Sakura looked at the Hokage full of determination, "what is the point in getting stronger if all the people I want to protect are in another village?" Tsunade was impressed. So she plotted a plan. "Ok, Ino, Hinata and Shino you are no longer Konoha shinobi, you retired at Genin because you suffer from 'depression due to your team mates revoke of licence' ok? And Sakura please stay behind." The three left relief on their faces. They were lucky. Sakura was confused, "Now Sakura, there is a way for you to be apprenticed to me but still visit your friend. That is to become a go-between. You will be the diplomat between the villages. Allied to both of them. Is this ok?" Sakura happy nodded, she could have both!

They stood at the gate, looking at the greatest shinobi village, Naruto held out him hand and lifted it to the fourths Hokage's head, "watch me" Kakashi smiled, Minato would be proud Naruto grew into a fine young man. After waving good-bye to the Hokage and farewells and those belonging to clans receiving their clan's techniques, they set of towards the unknown.

The walk itself wasn't interesting, what was interesting though was the conversation they were having, the topic? Location for the next hidden village "It should be in-between sand and fire, because be are bound to become allied to the two of them" Kakashi disagreed, "there may be a country there" Shikamaru spoke up, "river country" Kakashi ignoring the interruption continues "they have no need for a hidden village, mostly due to being near both fire and wind country" Asuma agreed, Kurenai then mentioned " what about bird country, I hear its nice there" Gai spoke up this time, "they don't need one, although its an interesting idea they already have shinobi like guards under the head strategist" Kurenai sighed dejected. Sakura pondered for a while, "we're hero's in wave country aren't we Kakashi sensei?" The others looked curious about what Sakura was going towards. Kakashi nodded "yes, we are" Naruto suddenly yelled in happiness, "I REMEMBER!" everyone turned to Naruto confusion apparent on his or her faces. "I remember during our mission I discovered a cove, a special cove that was a perfect hiding place for a hidden village." Shino then spoke up, "Wave is a small country, and they have no need for a shinobi village. They are allied with the fire nation" Naruto just wouldn't give up, "so? They're growing. Wave country is only small and poor due to Gato's reign." Shikamaru having enough of the troublesome arguing spoke, "not only are they growing, they are the only country between water and fire, wave is connect to a large amount of islands. There wont be a shortage of D and C rank missions for a while due to the damaged caused by Gato and his men. B-A ranks aren't needed until we have a decent village. If this cove is good all we have to see if we can find builders to build and not have to find a location. This will put Wave on the map, we can get missions from the islands I'm sure they would want to go some ware other than water, mist having a bloodthirsty nature" Asuma count fault the logic there. Kiba spoke, "but I wanted to go to fang country" Hinata chuckled, "that's because its called the same name as you" (its true, Fang country is called **Kiba no Kuni**** in Japanese) Kurenai stated annoyed. Together they agreed to go to wave country to see if it was worth it. **

**As they neared the border between the two countries they saw the bridge, "the great Naruto bridge" Naruto grew excited, "THEY NAMED THE BRIDGE AFTER ME!" Kakashi chuckled, Sakura was annoyed naturally who wouldn't when you find out someone named a bridge after some idiot. Walking across they saw the amount of traffic entering and exiting the bridge. It was nearly packed. It wouldn't be long before they needed to add another one. "Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura what a surprise to see you here!" they turned it was Tsunami. Kakashi being who he is said, "yo" Sakura was a bit more forthcoming, "Hello, its nice to see you to" Naruto being a Naruto yelled, "HELLO! You named the bridge after me!" Tsunami just giggled and motioned them to follow her. That they did. **

**"Isn't your house that way?" Sakura asked pointing behind them, Tsunami laughed, "it used to be, but after the current **Daimyou was passed away without leaving a heir, it turns out my father is the nearest relative to take the position, fancy that! So we moved to the palace. It's more like a large home though." Naruto was happy that Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari were happy. Attempting to make conversation Tsunami spoke "so, what are you doing this side of the bridge" everyone's face fell and an aura of depression and sadness caused rain and storm clouds to appear above their heads. Kakashi spoke "Some of us lost our shinobi licence because of a failed mission concerning Sasuke. So the Hokage asked us to make our own shinobi village" Tsunami felt there pain, "well, we are hoping to have our own military now, you see bandits, missing nin and rival countries have taken a notice at our growing economy. Most are hoping to steal a slice of the bread" Naruto winked at Shikamaru they began to plot. Walking they followed Tsunami to the Daimyou's palace.

The building itself wasn't all that impressive, what were though were the upgrades being built. Apparently it was thriving faster than they could ever predict. Entering the office they saw Tazuna signing paperwork. Looking up he brightened considerably motioning to the Shinobi to sit he began to talk. "Welcome, have you noticed the changes taking place? Wave is thriving, unfortunately that means that other countries are taking interest. We need an army, but that's non of your concern now is it?" Naruto snickered Kakashi smacked him over the head. Asuma whispering to Kakashi, "Look at that, they need an army, if we can create a shinobi village here we could help them a lot. Its perfect close enough for many missions, in fact we will even gain B-A rank. I doubt S rank for a while. But we don't need them!" Kakashi nodded, being the unofficial leader he spoke "we have come asking to create a shinobi village in wave" Tazuna stopped smiling and gave as serious face as he could, "are you serious?" They all nodded. Tazuna smiled "Super, although I was aware you were all part of a hidden village already?" they all stiffened when he said that, Tazuna stopped smiling and waited for an answer, seeing that he was going to take no for an answer Kakashi spoke, "due to a mission gone wrong, we lost our shinobi licences, The Hokage gave us one last unofficial mission. Create a shinobi village and make sure that it allies wit the leaf." Accepting that answer, Tazuna nodded, all the shinobi except Kakashi left the room and waited for it to become official.

After 30 mins of waiting, Kakashi left the room and said 2 words, "new village" together they cheered and began to plan ahead. "Naruto" Naruto turned to Shikamaru as he spoke, "were is this cove" Noting the serious atmosphere Naruto led the shinobi and Tazuna towards the cove. As they walked Tazuna recognised the area "hmmm, so its here is it? Interesting" Kakashi curiosity taking over asked why, "this is were the old hidden coves were" Naruto's interest peaked, "Coves?" Tazuna nodded, "there are some large coves and caves near the area, long ago pirates used to hide their treasure there. No one can find the hidden cove. It was well hidden" Naruto laughed, "maybe we wont need funding for a while if that's true. Because I found a well-hidden cove, Good for a hidden village" Tazuna looked shocked, "you found it?" Naruto nodded. Tazuna shook his head, "every child has search for it, and some ninja just walks around and finds it. Great" walking they approached a small cliff.

Naruto looked around and found it, so small and easily overlooked, a simple rock out of place, Naruto moved it showing a passage, large enough for them all to enter easily. Following Naruto they saw the cove. It was breath taking. Hidden so well you wouldn't know it existed. Easy access to the land and water, look outs showing if there was anyone out the sea. Behind towards the land was a cave; large enough to fit half of Konoha and it had caves behind that and there were all filled with well-hidden skylights. Running from the back end of the caves and going out to sea was a fresh water river of the purest kind. Because of this the water outside in the cove was all fresh water, letting lots of plants grow close to the waters edge concealing the seaside entrance it also made a lot of good training grounds. They all agreed this was going to be the location of the hidden village.

**END: **

**A/N: **I wanted to do wave but the location was a bit out of the way in the map. But I happened to see how it could work. I order for that to happen, I needed wave to have something another country or organisation would want, money and job opportunities, Thus the need for a hidden village.

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David**


	2. Chapter 2: building the village

**A/N: **What I find really annoying about writing fan fictions is when you want to use a jutsu, but you don't know any. You look for a site that has a jutsu list but none of them have what you need so you are forced to make your own. Please if you know of any good sites that contain a list of jutsu's it will be appreciated.

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters; it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own all the OC's that will appear.

**BEGIN:**

The next step began and building commenced. Who would have thought Kage bunshin had such a use. All they were was cheap labour. Get professionals to do the tricky work and Kage bunshin to do the manual labour, and ta da easy building. In charge of building the defence was Asuma and Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba were in charge of scouting possible academy students by giving them a simple test, involving using chakra. If they could use chakra they were accepted, it was easy enough. Shino and Neji explored the cave and mapped the layout. Choji and lee were helping Naruto in manual labour. After the first day shelter was build and the rest started. The village leaders tower was being built in the centre of the cave and fortifications at he front. Ino, Sakura were using what money they had and some Kage bunshin were gathering necessary foods in order to prepare the village for the first week.

Later that night Shikamaru asked Naruto something, "hey Naruto how come you have smarted up a bit, you were never this smart" Naruto looked at Shikamaru in deep thought, now that he thought of it, he wasn't so smart before his chat to the Kyuubi, **"That's because my chakra was interfering with you basic thought pattern" **Naruto looked around the room, ok no one else heard the voice _"Kyuubi?" _he heard a menacing laugh **"yes, its me." **Naruto was now panicking _"how? You should be able to do that, in fact you shouldn't be able to chat to me at all!"_ the Kyuubi just yelled at him to shut up, **"When I changed my chakra pattern flow, I made myself able to experience what you experience. Pain, joy I can even talk to you. This was my benefit for changing how you think, to smarten you up I don't want a weak vessel" **Naruto understood, to then turned towards Shikamaru, "something was blocking my thought patterns, only recently have they cleared up. So I can now think like I should have during the academy." Shikamaru nodded, only the adult jounin knew what he spoke about _"so the Kyuubi was accidentally affecting Naruto's thinking process, by the looks of it, it was accidental."_

The next day started early for Shino, it was because he had to discover the various insect life around here, as an Aburame he had an unnatural attraction to insects. It was as though they were a life source. Due to this an Aburame will never feel comfortable in a new environment unless he is satisfied about knowing sufficient about the insect life and there habitat. An interesting ability with Kikai bugs is that any insect they consume they gain some traits from, so another pastime is that they create as strong a bug as possible. That is what he is doing now, looking for worthy bugs to consume. One particular insect has caught his interest, a red ant. He had never seen anything like it. By observing them they can tell that they had great teamwork, being the only type of ant that can attack effectively en mass, they are a lot hardier than most being able to survive twice the amount the average Kikaichuu can and triple the average ant, they also have triple the intelligence and greater survival instincts, the only downside is that they are a lot more aggressive. Shino sent his entire colony to attack the nest and devour the ants, in a life of a ninja aggressive isn't always bad.

The second day had begun, and already people were beginning to get used to life in this new area. The village was well under way, and houses for each of the shinobi were built and Sakura and Ino has managed to persuade some local shop owners to open there shop in the new village. Even better is that Tenten has found a master to teach her how to make weapons and she has become his apprentice. The blacksmiths' building is currently being built. Kakashi called an unofficial meeting, and each of the shinobi arrived. "The buildings are underway a lot faster than we anticipated. Once the village centre is built we are ready to begin as a village. We need a leader" Gai raised his hands, "I shall humbly accept this position" Kakashi's left eye twitched, everyone except lee yelled, "NO!" Naruto then said he would run the village, unfortunately for him no one accepted his idea. Shikamaru spoke up, "I say Kakashi" everyone looked at Shikamaru then at Kakashi, Asuma spoke, "I second that" Kakashi started to get nervous, he didn't want to run a village. Shino spoke "I agree, Kakashi is the most logical person" it was then everyone except Gai and Naruto agreed. It was a horribly one-way vote. Kakashi then decided to bring out the next issue, "a name, our village needs a name and a symbol" they sat there throwing idea left and write until Hinata said one, "cove, the village hidden in the cove"  
Naruto liked that idea "yes, I like the sound of that" the rest agreed. Hidden village in the cove it is.

Ino sat with Choji and Shikamaru, they were the next generation of the ino-shika-cho combination, and the only people of there clan in the developing village. Although it was important to create the village they decided to take a quick peak at there family scrolls. Needless to say they were impressed, in the words of Shikamaru "this is to troublesome" there were so many techniques they didn't know which ones to start of with. Eventually Asuma saw them huddled talking about possible combination and sat near them to give them advice.

Kiba and Hinata explored the other end of the caves hoping to find that treasure Tazuna was talking about; so far they had no luck. They needed it soon or they would run out of funds. Walking around the corner Hinata saw something. "Byakugan" eye veins bulging she sees the chest. "I see it Kiba" Kiba nods, Hinata only stutters when being forced. Since she is doing it at her own will she isn't stuttering constantly. Walking they approach the large amount of chests.

Naruto watched as hordes of Kage Bunshin worked building and developing the training grounds. Kakashi and him had discovered a unique ability that only a jinchuuriki can use because of the large chakra needed. If everything a Kage bunshin learns is sent back to the user, then training can be done a lot faster. Naruto looked forward to trying this out.

Kakashi official leader of the now nearly created village looked at each of the Genin, because of his experience he can tell the amount of potential each person has. It has shocked him; Naruto has more potential than the fourth Hokage. If trained properly he can make this new village become one of the major villages. Each has the potential to be Hokage level. Only Naruto has the greatest potential. This truly is the greatest generation Konoha had produced, and they lost them. This new village will become the most powerful village in existence the way things are going. Kakashi watched as the wave citizens worked with vigour creating their own hidden village, He was looking forward to the future.

Training, it was lee's favourite pastime; he couldn't get enough of it. It started when Neji said they should get to know the landscape. Gai said they could run it and train at he same town, so they did. Lee couldn't help but admire the scenery; it was beautiful. Currently he and Gai were running up the river, seeing where it went and how far into the caves, they had a flashlight and spare batteries so they were fine.

"HEY, HEY" Kiba's loud voice echoed through the clearing, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai left the academy plans and walked over towards the noise, they saw it was Kiba. Looking past him they saw multiple treasure chests. Creating a few Kage bunshin Kakashi ordered them to collect the chests and make sure they weren't trapped and that they had money. Seeing how they were real they no longer needed funding from Tazuna, they had enough money to make and feed an army. Kurenai then asked, "What should we use this for?" Asuma and Kakashi pondered in deep thought. "Better defence?" Kurenai and Kakashi shook there heads, it was Sakura who actually made the best response, "why don't we divide the money by priority, for example establishing this village as a hidden village is the number one priority, what ever isn't spent on that can then be spent on the next important thing and that would be to give our shinobi the best possible training as possible" Kakashi nodded at the wisdom at those words. The money was spent as such.

1 week is all it took to finish the necessities, to allow the village to function. There is only 1 entrance, the original stone was removed and a gate takes its place where one of the shinobi's is at all times. A path is the only way into the village; there are one-way ambush points encase of an invasion, effectively bottlenecking the enemy. Once you enter the village there is a large bridge that can be destroyed and the leaders tower is on the other side of the river. Being able to walk from one side of the river to the other without using the bridge is a requirement if you want to become a jounin. Surrounding the tower are shops and buildings. Within the caves at the back are were the living quarters are. An escape route has been placed to move the citizens to safety should there be a need. Not all buildings are complete.

"Before we can begin proper missions and begin to train students, every person in this room must be chuunin level minimum, the advised level is jounin." Kakashi handed out the pamphlets outlining the minimum and what you must be able to do to become chuunin. Shikamaru raised his hand "I can already do all this, in fact I am already chuunin" Asuma nodded, "but are you chuunin level?" Shikamaru stayed silent. He is only just makes it. Gai continued, "Although you are full of youth, you are not yet ready to become chuunin of the cove. To become so, we will each train you in teams. We have enough money to train for 1 month before he have to begin missions to survive, I advise you all reach mid-level chuunin to low-level Jounin. An exam will be held at the end of that month to determine your rank. Now brake of into teams" each of the Genin grouped together into their teams and left with there sensei's.

Kakashi looked towards his students, Naruto and Sakura. "Here we are again, only this time we are a member short. Eat a good breakfast and be on time, see you tomorrow" with that Kakashi disappeared in a bunch of leaves. Naruto and Sakura groaned, "I have got to learn that" they say in unison. Taking their separate ways they begin to walk. Naruto looked around, he felt pride swell in his chest looking at the village, and it now had people living here. Although they don't do any mission's people are still here waiting for the ninja's to start. There were many builders making new houses, building roads and making the skylights proper.

Entering the training grounds near the sore Naruto create 50 Kage bunshin and at down to think about training. Grinning he gave them jobs. "You 10, practice walking on water, continue to walk around a lot so that you get better, then when you think your ready try to walk on the river. You 10 practice all the jutsu's we know." Point to the left he yelled out "you 20 walk up trees and try to make it harder so we get more practice" looking to the last 10 he called out, "OK! Wait a sec"

Biting his thumb and making it bleed he called out one of his favourite jutsu's "Kuchiyose no jutsu" and summoned a frog, he hoped it was that small one. Naruto He had a plan. Once the smoke cleared, Gamakichi sat/stood there and looked at Naruto confused. "What am I doing here? If you don't give me a snack I wont play with you" Naruto looked at Gamakichi picked him up and danced, "I got the right summon, I got the summon" meanwhile Gamakichi was doing the equivalent of a frog cry "aaaaahhhhh! Put me down!" Naruto stopped and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "sorry Gamakichi, but I want to ask you something" Gamakichi being the curious frog he was, asked "what?" Naruto sat down in front of the frog and looked him in the eye and said, "are you a ninja frog" the frog in question replied, "if you give me a snack I'll tell you" Naruto being Naruto gave him cooked ramen "ooh, my favourite how did you know?" Naruto grew excited, "you like ramen?" Gamakichi nodded, ramen was his favourite food. "Same here!" Naruto declared. They both laughed, "What's your favourite colour?" Naruto asked, Gamakichi excitedly said "orange" Naruto then yelled, "YES! My favourite colour is orange! No one else seems to like it" Gamakichi nodded sagely, "yes, it's the same among the frogs" Naruto eagerly nodded. "So, your fathers Gamabunta?" Gamakichi nodded, finished his ramen and spoke, "yep! By dads the boss so I'm part of the bosses family, they recon I'm going to be the next boss!" Naruto sighed dejected at this, "I was going to become the Hokage, but they removed my ninja licence because I failed a mission. But now I have a new dream, a dream to be the leader of this new village and MAKE IT STRONGEST VILLAGE IN EXCISTANCE!" Gamakichi looked at Naruto, sat down and asked a question that had been on his mind for a while, "why are you telling me this?" Naruto calmed down quickly, he had to be serious for this to work. "When I first signed the toad contract I did it because Jiriah said it was the strongest summon contract around. It was for that reason and Jiriah asked me to that I signed it. But now that I think about it, I have signed the contract but haven't made a personal summon or practiced summoning. I always try to summon either you or Gamabunta. So I have decided to have a personal summon. Gamakichi would you train with me, and become a team like the Yondaime and your father were?" Gamakichi looked at Naruto with shock, to become a personal summon was a great honour, one in which you train with, create tactics with and fight to the end with. Gamabunta was the Yondaime's personal summon. I guess Gamabunta's son and the Yondaime's son becoming personal summons would be ironic. He just had to agree. "I accept, I am your personal summon. So now you can only call Dad if you absolutely need it" Naruto nodded, it was then Gamakichi looked around and saw all the Naruto's. Naruto turned and said to Gamakichi "lets start by learning each others fighting style, we will start by fighting those 10 clones" Gamakichi nodded; wait till dad hears about this.

The next day Sakura and Naruto arrived at the training spat and waited for Kakashi to arrive, for once he was on time, Naruto suspicious yelled, "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KAKASHI SENSEI?" Kakashi chuckled, "ma ma Naruto, no need to get angry. I'm being serious, we only have 1 month to get you Chuunin level" Sakura and Naruto nodded, whey will be serious. "Sakura, Tsunade sent a message yesterday. She is ready to begin your training; you can head back to Konoha. Naruto follow me, its time I show you something" Sakura, although she was disappointed, left the hidden village in the coves and went towards Konoha. She will be back eventually.

Naruto followed Kakashi inland to a lake; it was a perfect training spot. "Naruto, I am aware you have the toad summoning contract correct?" Naruto nodded, "yep!" Kakashi pondered and spoke again "can you summon the boss toad?" Naruto nodded "but only with kyuubi's chakra" Kakashi continued, "summon a toad now" Naruto complied "Kuchiyose no jutsu" a puff of smoke appeared and Gamakichi appeared "can I have a snake? If you don't give me one I wont play with you." Kakashi sweat dropped, "is that the best you can do?" Naruto replied, "he's my favourite summon, we have a lot in common" Kakashi nodded, It was the same with Pakkun. "Ok, he will do. Did you know Summons could use chakra?" Naruto shook his head, and then looked at Gamakichi "can you use chakra?" Gamakichi looked at Naruto and said, "of cause you idiot" Naruto's eyes twitched, they have to much in common. Kakashi ignored the interruption, "they can also use jutsu, how I don't know. You would have to ask Gamakichi" Naruto turned to the toad, "so, how do you do it?" Gamakichi entered lecture mode, "Animals are different to humans, only a select few can actually achieve chakra. For us animals to mould and use the chakra, we have to feel how you use it. For example if I want to learn my fathers jutsu I have to 'chakra connect' similar to what you to did to henge to beat Garra" Naruto nodded, he understood that, if he wanted to teach Gamakichi a jutsu Gamakichi would have to connect his chakra then Naruto would have to perform a jutsu. The toad would then feel how Naruto moulded the chakra and then after practice be able to use the jutsu, "SWEET! We can learn all these awesome jutsu together and come up with all these awesome combinations" Kakashi and Gamakichi were sweet dropping at Naruto's endless rant, "ma ma Naruto, there's time for that later. Unfortunately you don't have enough control over your chakra to summon any toad you want other than Gamakichi here correct?" Naruto's head dropped, he would rather not think about it. By the words of ero-sennin "you have no talent" Kakashi saw the depressed look at decided to help to, "well that's why were here, this is another chakra exercise you have completed the basic exercises. Now combine them" Naruto looked confused, combine them? Kakashi sighed and continued, "to gain the needed chakra amount and control to summon any type of frog you need you need to have higher chakra control than what you have. A simple way to do this is to combine chakra control methods. For example combining the leaf and tree walking, or the leaf and water walking. Use you imagination, you can even balance on kunai using chakra. Well have fun!"

Gamakichi watched in amusement as Naruto tried unsuccessfully to control his huge amount of chakra. He needed help, jumping over to the lake Gamakichi walked on the water "hey Naruto" Naruto's concentration broke and he fell. "What is it Gamakichi?" Gamakichi smiled "I know this awesome chakra control technique we toads use" Naruto motioned for the toad to continue, "it called water rolling, you have lay down on the water and role. This should help you get better concentration and being able to expel chakra from any part of your body" Naruto nodded and began, Naruto was struggling, it wasn't easy. Sweet was rushing down Naruto like a river, he had only been at it for 10mins but already he was exhausted he still had lots of chakra but no concentration. Over near the bushes Kakashi looked in barely concealed horror as Naruto used up huge chakra to keep himself afloat, his chakra control had grown tremendously. Already there were 50 clones just doing chakra control, it was amazing and scary. Naruto would reach Chuunin level easily.

Once the 1-month was over they all gathered unfortunately Sakura was still training with the 5th Hokage. "Ok, we are now going to perform the test to determine your rank. Follow me" Kakashi left towards to river, stopping at the nearest training grounds they saw an obstacle course, not just any obstacle course; it had ninja's in it. "You are to sneak into the building, kill the guards and steal a scroll while leading a battalion of Kage bunshin. Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi each performed Kage bunshin, the Kage bunshin each went to a student so each Genin had a squad of 3 them. Asuma continued "this is do determine your leadership ability and how you react to pressure, you will take turns you can not watch the other people perform the test." Nodding Kurenai called out for Shino to start.

Sitting down Naruto watch as one by one the other people in the room left to perform the test. Turning to Ino he spoke "so Ino, how do you think you will do one this test?" smirking Ino replied, "I will pass with flying colours, I have trained a month and I am ready." Naruto nodded "well good luck, cause I'm going to wipe the floor with you" Ino, eventually Naruto was called. Turning to Ino one last time he gave her the nice guy pose and walked to the test.

Observing the Kage bunshin ahead of him he couldn't help but admire the technique you wouldn't know it wasn't the real person. Motioning them to approach the compound he turned to Kurenai "can you use a Genjutsu to hide yourself and dispose of the entrance guard?" Kurenai nodded, watching her perform the duty he saw as just before it popped they turned into Gai, "ah, so the enemy ninja's are actually Gai's Kage bunshin? Excellent" discreetly performing Kage bunshin he got half them to henge into shuriken. Knowing what to do the Naruto copies grabbed the shuriken and discreetly threw them just under the windows. As soon as they hit they broke the transformation and entered the building and henged into a small animal such as an ant or a mouse and explored the area. Dispersing them Naruto got the information, "there are 5 guards near the scroll, to enter we have to henge into something, I'm going to go as a small toad, Asuma you turn into a mouse, Kurenai you perform a Genjutsu to hide your appearance and Kakashi you turn into a cat, This is how we're going to get in."

Guard 1 watched in mild amusement as a mouse ran inside running from a cat that was chasing it, watching them he didn't see it coming as he was knocked out but a lady under a Genjutsu so he missed the toad hopping towards the scroll room. Guard two and three watched as a mouse ran past them into the scroll room, they were about to attack it when a cat ran in after it. So it wasn't a henge, they to got knocked out. Grabbing the scroll Kurenai put the scroll into a pocket and transformed into a fly, and hid in Kakashi's hair. Running they evaded the last two guards and found the nearest window and escaped. Landing on the grounds Naruto thanked his days as a prankster for allowing him to come up with a plan like that. Walking they went to the next area where they were to give the scroll to the 'client' nearing the place they saw it was a stadium with all the people that passed there (which was everyone). The Kage bunshin dispersed themselves. They all looked at Naruto, Naruto handed the scroll to Kakashi, Kakashi looked impressed. Naruto was to learn later he completed the test the fasted and with the least fighting.

Eventually Ino arrived and saw all the Genin had made it past the first test; they readied themselves for the second. "OK! Congratulations for passing the first test. The first test was to test your leadership skills and now the second test is to see your combat skills and planing skills. You will be paired similar to the third exam in the Chuunin selection exam in Konoha, so pick a number. The pairs went as follows Ino vs. Hinata, Shikamaru vs. Kiba, Naruto vs. Shino, Neji vs. Tenten and Lee vs. Choji.

_INO VS HINATA:_

Ino sighed, why did it have to be Hinata? Standing up she waited for Hinata to charge. Hinata waited, when it looked like Ino wasn't going to charge she did planing ahead hoping to beat Ino in one move. Ino began making hand seals; Hinata throwing several shuriken interrupted her. Throwing shuriken of her own towards Hinata Ino began making hand seals again calling out her jutsu "mind confusion technique" Hinata couldn't think strait, she couldn't even remember what she was suppose to be doing. The only think she could think of was winning. Pushing the confusion to the back of her mind she rushed Ino, Ino cursed "she was a stronger will than I gave her credit for" jumping pack she threw some kunai, throwing them towards Hinata she watched as Hinata caught them, she smirked. Hinata saw the explosive tag, thinking fast she threw the shuriken back to Ino and performed the Kaiten, somehow managing to avoid an injury. Ino knew it would be suicide to fight Hinata in taijutsu so she decided to fight long rang, this was the only Ninjutsu that isn't part of the clans technique she had mastered, "Suiton: Teppoudama (water bullet)" a bullet of water was released from Ino's mouth, it hit Hinata, Hinata threw shuriken towards Ino and ran performing hand seals of her down "Mizu Bunshin no jutsu" 5 Hinata clones surrounded Ino, "ha, so you know some water techniques to?" Hinata nodded, Ino then smirked" performing a quick selection of hand seals she performed "mind body disturbance technique" she attacked one of the clones, the clone suddenly attack the others and due to the surprise they didn't see it coming. 4 clones were destroyed Hinata attacked the last one. Then said 8 words that made Neji smirk "you are in the range of my divination" Ino gasped and quickly started performing a jutsu "Suiton: Teppoudama" using the technique she jumped backwards only to see her jutsu hit Hinata and Hinata turn into water "Mizu bunshin dam" she then heard someone whisper in her ear "Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou (Divine 64 Strikes)" 1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32 and 64 the numbers were chanted as Ino dropped with shock written all over her face. Who would have thought the 'failure' of the hyuuga clan could use 2 of the most difficult techniques? Ino fell out cold. Gai spoke out "winner Hinata" everyone applauded the awesome display of fighting, the fight was defiantly Chuunin level.

_SHIKAMARU VS KIBA_

"Shikamaru vs. Kiba" Kiba ran to the field excited, it was his match. Shikamaru couldn't care less; all he wanted was to life a quiet life. But no he needed to prove he is Chuunin level. Sighing he turned to Kiba, "begin" as soon as those words left the referees mouth Kiba ran forward, Shikamaru knew this would happen and laid out the next step, when Kiba was about to attack the Nara's shadow stretched out and headed towards Kiba, Kiba jumped over the shadow. This was all part of the Nara's plan, he threw 5 shuriken towards the dog boy, Kiba started to use hand seals, as soon as the kunai hit he was replaced by a log. Having taken this into account he began hand seals, as soon as Akamaru ploughed through yelling "Tsuuga" and hit him, Shikamaru was replaced by a log. Kiba using his nose smelt the lazy genius and threw a smoke bomb in that general direction. Shikamaru couldn't see, he heard the sound of two tornados approaching him. The spectators watched in interest to see what is going to happen when the smoke clears, what was seen was Shikamaru being thrown out of the smoke, blood leaving his mouth. Standing up he sent a shadow towards the smoke, when it cleared it showed one Kiba connect to a shadow and another watching in horror. "Kagemane success, give up now Kiba or whoever I have connect get chocked" Kiba growled Shikamaru decided to show he was serious "Ninpou Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind no Jutsu)" Kiba watched in horror as Akamaru started to choke, then he smirked he threw 4 shuriken towards Shikamaru, Shikamaru had no choice but to relieve the jutsu and dodge. "Ha, I have found the weakness of that jutsu. In order to choke the enemy you have to not move. If you move you have to release the jutsu" Shikamaru cursed, he was hoping Kiba wouldn't notice that, now he has to win the long way. "Shadow sewing no jutsu" Kiba and Akamaru had to move as fast as they could to avoid being skewered alive by the long sword like shadows. Running back they sidestepped the shadow and charged the Nara, only to both be connected by the shadow, standing they waited for the next technique to come. "Ninpou Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind no Jutsu)" Kiba fought with all his chakra to keep the shadows from choking him, he saw that it was working. Shikamaru cursed why did he always fight the people with huge chakra, both the Nara and Kiba ran out of chakra at the same time and fell unconscious due to chakra exhaustion. Gai declared it a "Draw, both are unable to continue"

Naruto VS Shino 

"Naruto vs. Shino" Naruto actually thought about this match, power wise he was stronger than Shino, but Shino had chakra draining techniques. Naruto would just had to see what happened. "Begin" Naruto rushed at Shino and performed a Kage bunshin, the Kage bunshin charged, Naruto watched to see what Shino would do. The Kage bunshin just popped, Naruto cursed, "his bugs drained all the chakra in the Kage bunshin" pushing a fair amount of chakra into the legs he managed to get into a hand to hand combat position and managed to get a few punches of Shino, Shino retaliated by trying to get a few bugs on Naruto. Jumping back he managed to avoid a bugged fate. "Those bugs are annoying" he put together a plan, performing hand seals he yelled "Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu" 100 clones appeared and attacked Shino, Shino's bugs were hard pressed to take them all, but they were winning. Naruto nodded he bit his thumb and performed "Kuchiyose no jutsu toad brothers" 2 puffs of smoke appeared and Naruto performed "Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu" again and 50 appeared, each henged into a toad, the Kage bunshin were running power against Shino. Gamakichi looked at Naruto" if you don't give me a snake I wont play with you" Naruto smiled "see the person I fought, he has a lot of bugs on him. I would like it if you ate them. My henged frogs will help you" Gamatatsu grew excited "so I can have a snack?" Naruto nodded, "its an all you can eat buffy, well until he surrenders" What followed was truly horrific fro the Aburame. As soon as he had finished destroying the Kage bunshin, about 50 toads appeared out of no ware and started eating his insects, he tried everything to telling his insects to attack them, what a lot of good that did, All that happened is that he started to lose them faster. He only had one choice if he wanted to keep his colony "I forfeit" the frogs sighed all but 2 disappeared in a bunch of smoke. Naruto handed the ones left a packed of instant ramen. They to disappeared, _"they were summoned creatures?" _

NEJI VS TENTEN 

This fight was nothing special, due to the fact that Tenten is a weapons specialist the only chance she had was if she learnt a few jutsu, which she did unfortunately it didn't have any hope against the Kaiten. Once Tenten had exhausted her weapon supply all Neji had to do was attack her with the Jyuuken.

LEE VS CHOUJI 

"BEGIN!" lee ran at top speed and attacked Choji only to run into an enlarged fist, Lee jumped over and ran towards Choji by his arm, Choji flicked it and jumped backwards, Lee landed and performed a hand stand and started kicking Choji, Choji somehow managed to block all the powerful hits. And used an enhanced finger to flick Lee, lee was sent backwards. Lee threw explosive tags at Choji, Choji performed meat tank and chased Lee evading the explosive tags. Lee kicked the meat tank and both fall backwards. Choji throughs kunai towards Lee, lee blocks the kunai with his own. Lee using his superior speed managed hit Choji before Choji could retaliate; landing backwards Lee saw an exploding tag about to go off, it went off and he was thrown backwards and onto a rock. Choji with the last of his energy tried to punch Lee with an enlarged fist only to have lee dodge it and punch Choji in the face knocking Choji out. "WINNER LEE!" Lee smiled and limped back to Gai.

Kakashi looked at each Genin and smiled, they were all easily Chuunin level some very close to Jounin, "congratulation every one of you has shown you have what it takes to be Chuunin" He handed a flake jacket and a new forehead protector to each of them, "you are now the first Chuunin of the cove. Now, jobs are going to be simple. I am going to be the village leader, Hinata and Shikamaru you are going to be the first academy instructors, The rest of you are going to take turns being on missions are guard duty. By the end of this year the Jounin exams will be held and all who pass will either be teaching a squad or doing more important missions. Ok, THE VILLAGE OF THE COVE IS NOW IN BUSINESS".

END 

**A/N:** 2nd chapter done, it was very enjoyable to write. After writing this I had a sudden inspiration about something to change in the plot for my other story Redleg Naruto. The fights were hard because I had only put any real thought into the Naruto vs. Shino fight so if the other fights seem a bit quick and boring, that's why. Hope you read the next chapter wen it comes out.

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David**


	3. Chapter 3: Cove in action

**A/N: **

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters; it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own all the OC's that will appear.

**BEGIN:**

Cove was only a small village, in a remote area that has major trade agreements and rival nations all surrounding areas. Thus Cove decided to take a quality over quantity philosophy. The aim was to make the Genin ninjas all Chuunin level, Chuunin all Jounin level and all the Jounin a minimum of elite Jounin level. To help the ninjas in the village train there is a limit to the amount of missions each person can do a week. The rest is all encouragement to train. Standing in front of the leader Hatake Kakashi's office were Naruto, Kiba and Hinata awaiting their first mission. Lee was currently training and Shikamaru was teaching at the academy, it was amazing how many people wanted to become ninjas. The rest of the group were currently on their first mission as a cove shinobi.

"This mission is simple, since we have appeared we are the major military faction of wave. Gato's hired mercenary band has been attacking the small fishing villages near the east cost; we have reason to suspect that a missing Nin is leading them. Your job is to destroy these attacks in anyway possible" All three nodded and declared "Yes Kakashi-sama" Kakashi sighed, he hated that name.

"You know you don't have to call me that" All three laughed, but left before they could reply. Kakashi cried as he turned to the paperwork, eyeing one piece of paper his attitude did a 180 and laughed "how interesting"

Naruto, Hinata and Kiba all walked towards the village entrance. Walking past merchants and civilians doing day-to-day jobs, it was a wonderful life. Naruto sucked in the atmosphere, he wasn't hated here, and he was respected and acknowledged. Once they reached the get they saw Neji, "Neji stuck on gate duty?" Neji couldn't help but 'cry' "yes, it is so boring, luckily the amount of activity has kept me busy, show me your papers" Naruto nodded and gave him there papers, Neji nodded and waved them through. Saying goodbye they made there way to the east coast.

"This missing nin, who do you think it is?" Kiba was the one to reply,

"I haven't a clue" Hinata agreed to Kiba, they entered the town. "Lets split up and look for information" Naruto said, Kiba and Hinata agreed although you could see that Kiba was a bit annoyed that he didn't tell them first. Naruto walked into a pub and removed his head band and henged himself into an older man walking to the counter he ordered a drink, just as he was about to drink it a man sat next to him and said "I wouldn't drink that if I was you, your underage" Naruto started sweating, but decided to fain ignorance

"I don't know what your talking about" The older man laughed,

"Your years to young for a henge like that to work on me" Naruto laughed as well, he left the drink. Turning to the man he began asking him questions "do you have ninja training?" the elder man nodded and began his cover story "I has some training but not much, I'm to old for stuff like that now" Naruto nodded, deciding to keep the henge up for people who don't have ninja training, turning to the old man he spoke "have you heard anything about bandit attacks?" The old man studied Naruto, as if deciding he was worth the investment. "Yes, their base is hidden in a cave west of the village. The group is led by a ninja by the name of Jeri, a skilled swordsman and water Ninjutsu specialist from Kiri" Naruto nodded and thanked him, he left to find the other people in his group, not once thinking about how the old man knew so much. After Naruto had left the old man chuckled, "things are going to get interesting now" he left the pub and walked west of the village.

Hinata and Kiba had managed to gather information and waited at the agreed gathering spot, once Naruto had arrived they shared their information, Kiba went first "there are about 100 bandits total, there camp is suppose to be west of the village" Naruto and Hinata nodded, Hinata went next

"I was able to gather that there is a total of 3 ninja's in the group. I Jounin and 2 Chuunin, I didn't get there identities" Naruto and Kiba nodded, that was useful, putting his head into a thinking position Naruto spoke next "Their leader is a missing nin from Kiri, a skilled swordsman and water user, by Hinata's information Jounin level. Their hideout is in a cave west of the village" Hinata and Kiba nodded, Hinata spoke "that's actually a lot of information, pity we couldn't discover the location of the cave" Naruto nodded, but better to act then sit and think all-day. Creating 50 Kage bunshin he got them to henge into animals and find that hideout. Hinata, Kiba and the real Naruto sat down and devised a plan.

"I make a massive swarm of Kage bunshin, we bead the crap out of the enemy end of story" Hinata sighed while Kiba agreed _"boys"_ coughing to get there attention they turned to her, "That wont work, a Kage bunshin isn't that strong and I doubt the Chuunin and Jounin will be strongly affected by them, but it can be used as a distraction" Naruto and Kiba sighed In defeat, Kiba contributed to the next part of the plan, "We need to somehow isolate the Chuunin and Jounin, together they will be harder to beat and separate we stand more of a chance" Naruto nodded, turned to the others and said, "So the plan is for my clones to rush in and cause a commotion during which we separate the shinobi and Nullify them?" Hinata and Kiba nodded, Naruto suddenly seemed distant as if figuring out something for the first time, "Ok, the base has been found, there are 5 guards outside and 2 more guarding each 'gate' which is just the entrance, there are some makeshift patrols but they will be easy enough to avoid, ok lets go here is how we are going to get inside" Naruto, Kiba and Hinata all nodded and left towards the bandit base Naruto explaining the plan one route.

'Guard 1' was watching the gate with 'guard 2' as a horde of rats attacked, followed closely by a horde of cats both of them didn't know what to do, they grabbed their swords and attacked, unfortunately each of the rats and cats managed to get passed, guard 1 ran to the superior with guard 2 guarding the gate. Unfortunately that wasn't needed; Naruto, Hinata and Kiba were already in. Once the rats had separated in the compound and the cats followed them they dropped the henge, 50 Naruto's all hidden left the safety of the shadows and attacked, half the bandits were taken care of by the time they knew what was happening. Chuunin 1 ran outside to see what the commotion was, he saw dozens of a ninja attacking the bandit group, growling he ran into the fray, he was attacked by a 2 tornado's each shouting "Gatsuuga!" he was hit and separated from his allies, Chuunin 2 was in a similar position being in a taijutsu match against a Hyuuga, and losing he jumped performed some water jutsu and managed to avoid major a major blow, Hinata gave chase. Naruto ran towards what he guessed was the leaders room, rushing inside he saw the enemy in a ready stance, the Jounin was completely covered, Naruto couldn't see his face. Naruto took out a kunai and the Jounin a sword, it was finely crafted with a toad emblem on the hilt, they charged.

Blow to blow, Naruto was clearly outmatched with skill, catching some of his blood that was drawn he performed a set of hand seals the Jounin recognised them and prepared for the summoning "Kuchiyose no jutsu" once the smoke cleared there were 2 man sized sword using frogs, the two frogs charged at the Jounin and fought in a beautiful array of swordsmanship this time the frogs overwhelming the jounin. Naruto was performing a set of seals for a wind element, The Jounin saw this and managed to destroy one of the summons and jumped back as the other attacked to avenge his comrade. Performing a back flip he began seals of his own. Chanting the names of the separate seals they readied there jutsu and in unison performed the jutsu's "Fuuton Renkuudan (compressed air ball)" and "Suiton Teppoudama (Water Bullet)" the attacks cancelled each other, the Jounin performed another set of hand seals "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" 5 copies of the original all charged as the original performed another set of hand seals Naruto not to be caught by surprise performed 5 Kage bunshin and as they fought the Mizu Bunshin readied himself for the enemies jutsu "Suiton Suishouha (Water Wave)" A large wave of water rushed towards Naruto's general location, Naruto added chakra to his feet and jumped to the trees. Once he landed safely Naruto worked with the frog that was left and attacked the Jounin, working together Naruto performed a Kage bunshin discreetly and it went to make some traps. The Jounin charged at Naruto but was blocked by the frog, performing a sidekick he managed to destroy the last frog summon.

WITH KIBA 

Kiba and the Chuunin fought, The Chuunin retreating and attacking from a distance, but Kiba was refusing to go down easily though. Cursing he threw several shuriken at the dog-boy, each missing as Kiba dodged them still spinning from the Gatsuuga. Dodging a spinning attack from Akamaru he managed to get a kick in, dodge the incoming Kiba then attack Kiba with a combo, Kiba hit the ground "I don't know what back water village your from, but they obviously have week Chuunin" Chuunin 1 taunted, Kiba sneered and performed some hand seals, turning to a Kiba looking Akamaru he spoke "you ready Akamaru?" Akamaru nodded ran towards the enemy, "Earlier I was part of a mission, I had to verse a Jounin level opponent, he started Chuunin level then after activating some kind of seal he became Jounin level. You are no ware near as strong as that bastard was, you have no chance" Chuunin 1 knew that whatever technique Kiba was going to use would finish the match; he was about to through some Kunai when Akamaru performed a Tsuuga cornering him. Chuunin 1 was stuck, he knew the match was finished, Kiba yelled out "Doton Doriyuudan (Earth Dragon no Jutsu)" A massive dragon made of earth rushed at the Chuunin, the Chuunin chuckled a rueful chuckle as the large earth dragon hit him head on, ending his life. Kiba panted, that attack took a lot of his chakra. Seeing that he was surrounded by bandits be laughed and stood back up.

_WITH HINATA_

Hinata chased the Retreating Chuunin using her Byakugan, running around the corner she almost missed the trap set up, using some newfound grace that only appears in a water affinity Hyuuga she managed to avoid all the projectiles. The enemy Chuunin then performed a set of hand seal, Hinata readied her defences, " Kokuoangyuu no Jutsu (Darkness)" Usually the Genjutsu covers an area in complete darkness. Unfortunately for the Genjutsu specialist the attack was worthless. Chuunin 2 had the worst possible opponent; a hyuuga Byakugan can see threw any Genjutsu. Chuunin 2 didn't know what happened, one minute he had cast the illusion and readied for the assassination attack then the next the hyuuga was is her face yelling "Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou (Divine 64 Strikes)" a chanting mantra was said as Hinata said each of the attacks, "1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64 strikes" the Chuunin spat out blood as she was thrown backwards from the finishing attack, she was exhausted and unable to use her chakra. She knew she was defeated, following her agreed contract she ait her designated suicide pill so she won't spill any secrets. Hinata gasped as she ate the pill, but it was to late. The Genjutsu specialist was dead, hearing some noise across the cave she saw Kiba and Akamaru fighting overwhelming odds, Determination filling her eyes she ran to help her team-mate.

_BACK WITH NARUTO_

Naruto hit the tree with a sickening crunch as the enemy Jounin fell towards the ground after getting kicked by a clone. Slowly they stood back up, the Jounin spoke "You have great determination and strength" Naruto gasped, he recognised that voice, "you are!" The Jounin chuckled, and removed the coverings from his head. It revealed the old man that told Naruto the location of the bandit camp. "You were the bandit leader" The old man chuckled,

"Leader? I'm more of an elder. They chose there own targets but I get payed to help when other ninja's are involved" Naruto sighed, he didn't want to hurt the old man. He really liked him, "Why? Why did you tell me?" The old man just smiled, it eerily reminded Naruto of the way the Sandaime used to, "I was curious, I wanted to know is you were worthy to receive my sword and its fighting style" Naruto looked at the old man confused, he chuckled "I know we have lost the battle, I'm not going to last long anyway, I am going to die anyway soon. I want to go down fighting though, if you win this battle, I want you to go to the back of this cave, hidden under a Genjutsu there is a chest, inside is the scrolls to learn this style. I want you to learn it; especially this is best used with the toad contract. The styles name is Gamatoukata (roughly translates to 'toad sword style'); the swords name is Hikiyaiba (roughly 'toad sword'). Naruto nodded, he wasn't to disrespect a dieing mans wish, "you must beat me to get my sword, or the chest wont open, you need the sword to do that. It is the key," Naruto just charged, the old man catching the drift charged as well. Naruto using a kunai clashed with Jeri, unfortunately Naruto realised he wouldn't win this way. Using his feet he propelled of the jounin sword and performed seals, as he was moving backwards. 10 Kage bunshin attacked while Naruto prepared a Rasengan. The old mans eyes widened at the jutsu and the power oozing of it. Ducking he did a 360 slash destroying all the Kage bunshin then he ran towards the young Chuunin in an attempt to prevent the jutsu completing. This was to be his undoing, just as he was about to strike 3 Kage bunshin burst out of the ground and held him in place, another bunshin gripping his sword and preventing him from using it. Naruto rushed towards the old man and pushed the 'whirling ball of doom' into his stomach; the force of the jutsu ripped his armour and caused his insides to blend. Falling backwards his laughed "to die by the hands of a true toad summoner and a holder of that jutsu, I couldn't ask for a better fate" he sighed his last breath with a smile. Naruto felt tears fall down his eyes, "that man wanted to die, so he told me where to find him, I recon that's why he even decided to join that bandit group, so he would meet his end" grabbing the body to burry it he walked over towards his team mates.

"He was a true warrior, he fought to the end" was Naruto's words as they stood above his grave. The bandits were gone and the shinobi dead, turning towards his team mates he asked them to follow him, "I have some ware to go" nodding they following him into the back of the cave. Looking in Naruto asked "Hinata could you activate your Byakugan" nodding to her crush she activated her bloodline. She gasped, "There's a chest there!" Naruto sighed, _"so he was right"_ walking over towards the chest he disrupted the Genjutsu and tried to open the chest, it would work, he saw a keyhole and thought about it _so the swords the key ha? Well that easy!"_ grabbing the sword the old man left him he opened the chest. Seeing a scroll he grabbed it and placed it on his back. Turning to his teammates he said, "Lets go" all three left the cave and ran towards their hidden village.

"And that's what happened" Kakashi nodded, and handed them their mission pay, he dismissed them all except for Naruto, "I want a complete written report on my desk by tomorrow morning, and Jiriah-sama is hear to see you" Naruto smiled his large happy grin and yelled "YES KAKASHI-SAMA" Kakashi sighed dejectedly as Naruto left his office "why cant they just call be Kakashi? Or Kakashi-san?" sighing he turned back to his paperwork and cried signing them and reading "this is why I didn't want to be the Hokage"

Naruto walked into his house and saw the Jiriah the toad sennin was already there. Putting his back on the ground he grabbed the sword scroll and sword and chucked them to the Sennen and said, "catch ero-sennin". Jiriah neatly catch took one look at the sword and scroll then turned to Naruto in the most serious face Naruto had ever seen and said, "were did you get these?" Naruto retold him the story, Jiriah asked questions occasionally but was surprisingly a good listener. "Excellent, this will help since I have formally accepted you as my apprentice" Naruto was halfway through poring his precious ramen into a cup as he heard that and accidentally dropped and smashed the plate "are you serious?" Jiriah nodded, he then went over the benefits of becoming the toad sennin apprentice. "So basically I travel the world with you, learn a bunch of useful stuff and I could become the next toad sennin? To officially become the sennin I have to go to this strange mountain and be formally recognised by the toads there?" Jiriah nodded, Naruto yelled at the top of his voice, "YES! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, LETS GO!" Jiriah laughed and spoke, "this training trip will take about 3 year, after 2 years we are coming back to take the Jounin exams, I expect you be as strong as Kakashi as he was in Konoha, he is a lot stronger now, practically Kage level although not as strong as me" Naruto nodded, grabbed his stuff and got ready to leave on a 3 year training trip. As he was about to run out the door Jiriah ruined the moment "don't you have a mission report to fill out" Naruto dropped his head with an aura of depression hitting Jiriah full on. Naruto turned around and began filling out the report. Jiriah was laughing the whole time.

END 

**A/N: **I got the swords style and sword name by using an English to Japanese online dictionary. I just used one word at a time, First toad then sword and then style etc. Even after everything and a new village, Naruto still goes on his training trip. But will he be as strong as Kakashi was before the Chuunin exams? Well I guess you will have to find out. I am enjoying this story a lot. I have another story in my head I want to write about but I'm not going to write it down until I have finished either this story or Redleg Naruto.

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David**


End file.
